Jack the Ripper
Montague John Druitt '''was true identity of Jack the Ripper, a serial killer who taunted London in the 1800's. He is faceclaimed by Evan Peters. Background Montague John Druitt was a gay upper-middle classman who served parallel jobs as a headmaster and barrister. Due to the nature of his childhood and his inability to express his true self, Montague went on a bender and started killing prostitutes, as they were women who not only had the opportunity to express their sexual identity, but also get paid for it. Adopting his knowledge of surgical procedure from his father's own textbooks, Montague found hiding his nature as a serial killer quite easy, using his occupation as a barrister and headmaster to thwart the minds of those who suspected him... including his own family. Following the murder at Miller's Court, Montague's religious conscious burdened him, prompting him to stuff his pockets full of rocks and drown himself in the River Thames to "fasten up his condemnation to Hell." Condemned to earth as an eternal ghost as his own personal Hell, Montague continues to haunt every generation of his family, having recently taken up the company of his descendant, Dorian Harkness. Appearance Montague was a fit man in his thirties who often dressed the part of his upper-middle class peers. He bore his respective demeanour in an immaculate dress code, but revealed his true colours in his JTP long cape and top hat that served as a veil on his identity. Personality Most notable for his combination of stressed and hyper-sexual characteristics, Montague's personality varies depending on certain mood swings. Given his envy of prostitutes, he could be riled up one minute, and given the nature of his sexuality, could be heavily attracted to a person the next. A master manipulator, he often used his charm and wit in order to lure in his victims. Victims Mary Ann Nichols '''Mary Ann "Polly" Nichols (née Walker) was one of the Whitechapel murder victims. Her death has been attributed to the notorious Jack the Ripper, who is believed to have killed and mutilated at least five women, all of whom worked as prostitutes, in the Whitechapel area of London from late August to early November 1888. Mary Ann was born to locksmith Edward Walker and his wife Caroline on 26 August 1845, in Dean Street, Soho, in London. On 16 January 1864 she married William Nichols, a printer's machinist, and between 1866 and 1879, the couple had five children: Edward John, Percy George, Alice Esther, Eliza Sarah, and Henry Alfred. Their marriage broke up in 1880 or 1881 because of disputed causes. Her father accused William of leaving her after he had an affair with the nurse who had attended the birth of their final child,3 though Nichols claimed to have proof that their marriage had continued for at least three years after the date alleged for the affair. He maintained that his wife had deserted him and was practising prostitution. Police reports say they separated because of her drunken habits. Annie Chapman Annie Chapman (nee Smith) '''was a victim of the notorious serial killer Jack the Ripper, who killed and mutilated several women in the Whitechapel area of London from late August to early November 1888. Annie Chapman was born Eliza Ann Smith. She was the daughter of George Smith of the 2nd Regiment Life Guards and Ruth Chapman. Her parents married after her birth, on 22 February 1842, in Paddington. Smith was a soldier at the time of his marriage, later becoming a domestic servant. Elizabeth Stride '''Elizabeth "Long Liz" Stride (née Gustafsdotter) is believed to have been a victim of the notorious serial killer called Jack the Ripper, who killed and mutilated several women in the Whitechapel area of Londonfrom late August to early November 1888. She was nicknamed "Long Liz". Several explanations have been given for this pseudonym; some believe it came from her married surname "Stride" because a stride is a long step, while others believe it was either because of her height, or the shape of her face. At the time of her death she was living in a common lodging-house at 32 Flower and Dean Street, Spitalfields, within what was then a notorious criminal rookery Catherine Eddowes Catherine "Kate" Eddowes was one of the victims in the Whitechapel murders. She was the second person killed in the early hours of Sunday 30 September 1888, a night which already had seen the murder of Elizabeth Strideless than an hour earlier. These two murders are commonly referred to as the "double event" and have been attributed to the mysterious serial killer known as Jack the Ripper. Eddowes, also known as "Kate Conway" and "Kate Kelly" after her two successive common-law husbands, was born in Graisley Green, Wolverhampton on 14 April 1842. Her parents, tinplate worker George Eddowes and his wife, Catherine had 11 other children. The family moved to London a year after her birth, but she later returned to Wolverhampton to work as a tinplate stamper. Mary Jane Kelly Mary Jane Kelly, also known as Marie Jeanette Kelly, Fair Emma, Ginger, and Black Mary, is widely believed to be the final victim of the notorious serial killer Jack the Ripper, who killed and mutilated several women in the Whitechapel area of London from late August to early November 1888. She was about 25 years old, and living in poverty at the time of her death. Compared with other Ripper victims, Kelly's origins are obscure and undocumented, and much of it is possibly embellished. Kelly may have herself fabricated many details of her early life as there is no corroborating documentary evidence, but there is no evidence to the contrary either. According to Joseph Barnett, the man she had most recently lived with prior to her murder, Kelly had told him she was born in Limerick, Ireland, in around 1863—although whether she referred to the city or the county is not known—and that her family moved to Wales when she was young.